


Today, I'm going to...

by IcePrincesChan



Series: Banchina Lives [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Banchina Lives, Banchina moves to Fuschia village, Doctor!Banchina, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: A prompt I found by chance.A sentence starter "Today, I'm going to...".Banchina POV





	Today, I'm going to...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativePersonality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/gifts).



Today, I'm going to teach the kids at school some first aid treatment.  
Fuschia village is a small place. But, unlike Syrup, it's lively and free somehow. Back at Syrup, most people think alike, in their simple stereotypical way- no wonder my boys left as soon as they got the chance. Here in Fuschia, there would always be people who won't accept change and remain rooted to their small monochromatic world. But, there are also interesting personalities and open minds that one could talk with for hours on end.

Coming here is such a refreshing change to my otherwise routinal life.

The kids seemed pretty excited by my lesson. Some seeing it as way out of "boring history shit" and others being pretty adamant at "exceeding mama-kina". But all of them, no matter the reason, put effort in learning how to treat small injuries, especially after I told them how, even if they were young in age, they could still be of great help to their friends and families if need be.

The sky had turned pink and orange when the class was dismissed. Surprisingly, the kids refused to leave before finishing the treatment of their "patients".  
They all came out of the classroom wearing proud smiles on their tired faces, as they showed off their "healed" dolls to their parents.

I felt a smile tag at the corner of my mouth, remembering a younger face with a darker skin and a longer nose, showing off his wrapped finger; that same finger he cut while making my favorite soup.

It has been thirteen years...


End file.
